Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to coking systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to coking systems utilizing methods and systems for selective connection to a support frame, and, further in particular, but not by way of limitation, to a coke drum module with selectively de-coupleable connections between a coke drum and a support frame.
History of the Related Art
Coke drum systems are frequently utilized in production of petroleum products such as, for example, gasoline, diesel fuel, fuel oil, and other similar products. A coke drum system typically includes a support pad or table top having a support structure constructed there-above. A coke drum is disposed within the support structure. The coke drum is laterally unrestrained except at its support base ring and is vertically supported by the support pad. The coke drum is typically an enclosed metallic vessel often weighing on the order of several hundred tons. During operation, fluids enter the coke drum at high temperatures and induce thermal expansion of the coke drum. Due to the size of the coke drum, such thermal expansion is often in the range of 4-6 inches. Further, movement of the fluids within the coke drum results in uneven heating of the coke drum and non-uniform thermal expansion of the coke drum. It is common for the coke drum to bend to one side and assume a curved banana-like shape. For this reason, there is minimal structural interconnection between the coke drum and the support structure so as to allow room for thermal expansion and contraction of the coke drum without damaging coke drum or the support structure.
During construction of a coke drum system, considerable time is consumed by construction, placement, and securement of the coke drum, the support structure, and associated piping and materials. The coke drum is often lifted in one piece and placed on the support pad prior to completion of the support structure. To accomplish this, lifting trunnions are typically welded or otherwise attached to an exterior surface of the coke drum. The lifting trunnions provide attachment points for requisite lifting rigging. The coke drum is then lifted and moved into position on the support pad. Locations on the coke drum where the lifting trunnions attach are often exposed to thermal expansion stresses and, thus, if the lifting trunnions remain fixed to the coke drum, introduce unnecessary stresses to the coke drum during operation. Once the coke drum is placed onto the support pad, the lifting trunnions are removed via flame cutting or another similar process. Removal of the lifting trunnions is a time-consuming process that may result in damage to the coke drum. For example, flame cutting of the lifting trunnions has resulted in accidental breach of a coke drum exterior necessitating extensive repairs to the coke drum. When the support structure is constructed, there are no rigid structural connections between the coke drum and the support structure thus allowing thermal expansion and contraction of the coke drum during operation.